Under The Mistletoe
by niall3r
Summary: Clarissa pensava que esse seria o pior Natal de todos, mesmo que nunca tivesse comemorado um. Mas afinal, o que seria dela se não tivesse um tal de Travis Stoll?


Meus pés escorregavam na grama fria e úmida. Eu deixei toda a folia para trás e me recostei no pescoço de Peleu, abaixo do pinheiro de Thalia.

A neve caía em pequenos flocos. Eu nunca tinha visto neve, mas sempre achei que o Natal ficava mais bonito com ela.

Também nunca havia comemorado o Natal.

Mas aquele Natal não estava sendo como o esperado.

É claro que Sr. D me puniria da forma mais severa depois da confusão que eu armei com os pégasos. Que culpa tenho eu se essas criaturas aladas enlouquecem quando chego perto do estábulo? Simplesmente derrubaram todas as portas e saíram voando.

E então, na véspera de Natal, ele me mandara ficar de vigia na Colina Meio Sangue. Mesmo assim, não estava com raiva. O dragão de escamas acobreadas e desgastadas parecia exausto de sua tarefa. Uma vez ou outra, uma chama iluminava a colina.

Eu apoiei meu queixo nas mãos, observando as luzes brilhantes que decoravam os chalés e a Casa Grande. Era isso que gostava de fazer nessa época do ano. Observar as casas decoradas de modo tão encantador que me levava a sentar nas calçadas e observar por horas. Fazia a mesma coisa no Halloween, dia em que sempre conseguia mais doces do que as outras crianças do orfanato. Eu também nunca dividia doces com eles. Todas aqueles casais gentis que recebiam as crianças em suas portas, vestidos de bruxas ou João e Maria, sempre acenavam para mim ao longe. No orfanato, ninguém imaginava que eu fugia sempre que o relógio badalava meia noite. E se soubessem disso, aposto que não se importavam. Todos já sabiam meu nome por aquelas redondezas.

Bem, imagino que as outras crianças soubessem. Elas sempre olhavam para mim de forma diferente. Talvez eu fosse a única que não sabia que era_mesmo_ diferente. Elas me davam muita raiva. E eu descobri da pior maneira que, se não controlasse minha raiva, alguém iria sair machucado. E isso aconteceu duas vezes.

Já estava começando a ficar mais frio. Abracei meus joelhos, pensando em todos os campistas que estavam em suas festinhas particulares, aquecidos e tomando alguma bebida contrabandeada. A grama queimou por alguns instantes quando Peleu espirrou, me aquecendo até os ossos. Foi o bastante para que minhas pálpebras começassem a se fechar, até que vi Travis subindo a colina com um cobertor nos braços.

– Pega no flagra! - acusou-me, rindo. - cochilando no trabalho, uh?

– Eu não estava cochilando - resmunguei - e não é o meu trabalho.

Ele jogou o cobertor sobre mim e se sentou ao meu lado. Estava vestindo um suéter grosso de lã. Eu abracei seu braço como se fosse um urso de pelúcia.

– Você está com frio de verdade ou essa é só uma desculpa para me abraçar? - desafiou, passando o braço por meus ombros. Sem escolha, tive de abraçar seu tronco.

– Por que está aqui? - perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Nunca passei o Natal com você - Travis sorriu torto, puxando de leve o meu cabelo. - e ouvi dizer que você nunca comemorou o Natal. - completou, sussurrando.

O encarei com um olhar acusador. Eu nunca havia contado aquilo para ninguém.

– É fácil perceber - disse, em resposta à minha pergunta silenciosa - o jeito como você olha para as luzes e os enfeites. E a maneira como que sua expressão murchou quando Sr. D lhe disse para ficar de vigia.

Fiquei em silêncio, sentindo o cheiro de seu suéter de lã. Grama, lavanda e madeira. Não encontrei palavras para argumentar. Ele me conhecia muito. Até demais.

Travis deu risada diante ao meu silêncio constrangido. Seus dedos trilhavam caminhos em minhas costas, e eu estava com sono novamente.

– Você não precisa desperdiçar seu Natal comigo - protestei, em meio a um bocejo.

– Fique quieta! Eu estou tentando arrumar uma brecha nesse silêncio todo, para que eu possa te beijar - ele riu, me dando um tapinha na cabeça.

– Você não precisa de brechas! - protestei, tentando empurrá-lo de forma desajeitada.

Ele sorriu torto para mim. "Desculpe se estou tentando ser romântico" murmurou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

– Enfim, eu não estou desperdiçando o meu Natal - ele deu um peteleco em meu nariz - você não é tão detestável quanto acha que é. No fundo, há um pouco de amor no meio de toda essa amargura dentro do seu coração.

– Cale a boca - exclamei, rindo. Alguns gritos vieram dos chalés, e percebi que a maioria dos semideuses estava reunida em torno da fogueira. Alguns dançavam, outros cantavam, outros se beijavam. Naquela hora, odiei a teimosia de Travis. Eu podia passar o Natal sozinha sem nenhum problema.

Ele me apertou contra seu peito. Pude sentir sua respiração no topo de minha cabeça.

– Eu vou ficar aqui - disse ele - nem que você me eletroculte ou qualquer outra coisa que os filhos de Júpiter façam, não irei sair daqui. E eu sei que você odeia minha teimosia. E não, eu não leio pensamentos.

– Você me assusta - murmurei, irritada.

– Não, eu te encanto de todas as formas possíveis, eu sei - Travis ergueu meu rosto e deu um beijo em minha bochecha - e você adora me chamar de "Convencido". Eu adoro isso. Eu também adoro o modo com que você fica vermelha de raiva quando eu derrubo alguma coisa na sua cama. Ou em você. Ou nos seus sapatos.

– Incrível a sua habilidade de sempre derrubar algo em mim - resmunguei.

Ele sorriu.

– Viu quanta coisa fizemos em um ano?! - perguntou, fazendo cócegas em mim.

Eu ri, tentando me esquivar. Ok, eu não _ri_. Eu soltei gargalhadas tão altas que Travis teve que tapar a minha boca para que eu não acordasse Peleu. Nós rimos juntos até que minha barriga começasse a doer.

– Daqui a pouco vai ser meia noite - murmurou ele, ainda com vestígios de riso na voz.

Eu dei de ombros, abraçando-o e novamente observando as luzes que enfeitavam os chalés.

– Está gostando do seu primeiro Natal? - Travis puxou meu cabelo novamente. - espero que sim, afinal, eu não roubei um cobertor pra nada!

– Você roubou? - exclamei, dando-lhe um tapa.

– Digamos que eu tenha pegado emprestado. Feliz Natal, Clary - ele segurou meu rosto, colando nossos lábios.

Ok, talvez aquele fosse o melhor Natal de todos. Eu senti uma correntinha sendo presa em volta de meu pescoço, e o beijei novamente como forma de agradecimento.

– Eu também quero um presente! - protestou Travis. - quero um beijo. Vários deles.

– Eu sei que você pendurou um visgo acima de nós, seu panaca.

Ele sorriu torto, murmurando um "Tradição é tradição" antes de me beijar novamente. Notei um leve gosto de álcool em seus lábios. Oh, Travis...

– Afinal de contas, eu amo você - murmurou ele - não se esqueça disso, ok?

– Não vou esquecer.


End file.
